


but still (stay, stay, stay with me)

by janeee



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I think?, asexual!moonbyul, i can't call her byulyi sorry guys, i just love her a lot, if you squint a little - Freeform, kind of, moonbyul + ?, so much praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeee/pseuds/janeee
Summary: It won't hurt if you stay with me just a little more.





	

I don’t understand.

 

Do you know, Moonbyul, how much I love you?  You’re so beautiful and it takes my breath away. Sometimes I just wish I had a telescope, so I could look at you forever. Admire you. Your silver hair matches your white skin and your cute bunny teeth, and I love it when you smile and your gums show. I love it when you look at me and my heart does these involuntary backflips, because it can’t handle your beauty either.

 

Moonbyul, why me?

 

Me, who still laughs at jokes that aren't funny anymore. Me, who failed Math at every chance I had, and who doesn’t have anything special at all. I don't brush my hair on weekends or week days. Fuck, I don’t even know how to whistle like everyone else. What do you see in a girl that is so fucked up, in so many ways?

 

It’s like those old Greek Mithology love stories, you know? Me, a unreliable mortal, who fell in love with the goddess of the Moon. But you’re way more beuatiful than Artemis, if you want to know my opinion. And I know you don’t like kisses a lot because you prefer hugs, and you don’t have interest in sex because holding hands with interlaced fingers is way more intimate, but I don’t even care. Because you chose to hug _me_ , and to interlace your fingers with _mine_ , so for me it’s enough this way. It’s good, and it’s perfect. I would never dare to pollute you with the bad things inside me, anyway.

 

Moonbyul, sometimes I want you to know someone _better_. Someone as beautiful, smart and fascinating as you are. Someone who brushes their hair every day of the week and even on the weekends, who has a good sense of humor. You could meet a Math prodigy, someone with a lot of special things about themselves and who knows how to whistle along with _Patience_ , by Guns N’ Roses, just like you do when you’re distracted — and it's the cutest fucking thing.

 

But, at the same time, I don’t want to let you go. Never. You know why? It’s because you control my tides, just like the Moon does to the Earth. You are that beautiful silver lighting that lights up my infinite nights. And there wouldn’t be anything interest in my sky if it wasn’t for you, for your eyes that are my most shining stars, so, although I’m not even 0,01% as amazing as you are, please, stay with me. Because, without you, without the light that warms up all the darkness, the coldness would take me away. And I want to be warm, just a little more. You spoiled me so much, and I can't live without it anymore. 

 

I know I don’t deserve you, but even like this you chose _me_. I love you with all my heart, more than I love life itself. So, even if one day you realise I'm not good enough, even if you come to perceive how much better than me you are... It won't hurt if you stay with me just a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> k...
> 
> so, this was my first english work ever, so forgive me if it's not good or if there's any lame typo. idk. i'm just training my english writing so i can translate some other stories of mine in the future :) i posted this somewhere else too (although it was in portuguese and a little different), but it was in a brazilian website so don't mind it.
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed the story! i kind of don't know how ao3 works but kudos and comments are always nice, right?
> 
> byebye


End file.
